


You're My Gift This Year

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: Derek would never have thought he'd get this...





	You're My Gift This Year

Derek has just finished his shift, mind on both getting his uniform off and crawling into bed with his husband, when he’s brought up short by a soft voice singing right as he enters his house.

_Santa bring my brother a big ol’ box of rocks_

_I’ve been good the whole year, but he’s been bad alots_

_He’s gonna be so sorry when he sees that’s all he gots_

_Santa bring my brother a big ol’ box of rocks_

Biting down on a grin, Derek makes his way to the living room just in time to see Aurora pick up another crayon and immediately start in on the next verse of her song as she colors away at the book in her lap.

_Santa, I know you’re watching and you seen him pull my hair_

_Stick his tongue out at me and hide my teddy bear_

_He even took my favorite doll, he got off of my bed_

_and tied her to his rocketship and blew up Barbie’s head_

Knowing for a fact that Luke has done _none_ of those things-well, except for sticking his tongue out a few times-Derek decides that it’s time for him to cut in on his daughter wishing terrible presents on her brother.

“Hey, princess. Isn’t it time for you to be in bed?”

“Daddy!”

Dropping all the art equipment she has on her lap and scattering them into a mess around her, Aurora Stilinski-Hale catapults herself at her father and clings to him when he catches her.

“I knew that you were gonna be home late, so I pretended to be asleep because I wanted to tell you I got a solo in my school choir and you’ve been working all the time and I haven’t seen you in so long and I didn’t want to wait until you came to see it to surprise you, so I was practicing to keep myself awake until you came home and-”

“Okay, okay, okay. Take a breath, princess, and let me put my gun away and change into something that isn’t my uniform. Then we’ll stay up and talk for a little bit, since I know that _someone_ has school in the morning…”

His chiding tone does nothing to deter his daughter, who obviously is too happy about seeing her father to pay attention to any scolding as she wiggles out of his grip to go back to her drawing.

Derek shakes his head as he makes his way to his bedroom, smile growing as he hears Aurora start back up singing softly to herself.

_So, Santa bring my brother a big ol’ box of rocks_

_I’ve been good the whole year, but he’s been bad alots_

_He’s gonna be so sorry when he sees that’s all he gots_

_Santa bring my brother a big ol’ box of rocks_

Not really all that surprised to see Stiles sitting up and working on his laptop when he makes it to their bedroom, Derek gives his husband a small smile as he leans down to input the code in the safe they got almost as soon as they bought the house.

“So, I guess I shouldn’t tell Aurora that Poppa knows she’s not in her bedroom like she’s supposed to be?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and closes the laptop lid before sending Derek his own fond look. “She’s been missing you and getting this solo meant a lot to her, so _of course_ she’s going to want to find a way to share it with you. I heard her leaving her room a while ago, so I figured that she was either going to be waiting up for you in the living room or heading toward me in an attempt to sweet talk her bedtime to _after_ you came home. Guess trying to be a little ninja was a more popular option this time…”

With one last check to make sure that the safe was completely closed now that he has put the gun inside, Derek makes his way over to where Stiles is laying, grinning as he realizes what Derek is doing and meets him in the middle of leaning down for a kiss.

“I hope that Aurora isn’t the only one that has been missing me…”

Stiles makes an appreciative noise when Derek pulls away to change into sweats and a loose t-shirt, snagging him by the ties of his sweats as he passes the bed for another kiss.

“Well, Luke _did_ say that he hoped you at least had Christmas off just yesterday-” Stiles cuts off at Derek’s playful growl before pulling his husband even closer than before to whisper in his ear.

“I missed you _very_ much these past few days, Der-Bear, but you _did_ promise our daughter that you would spend some time with her. It might be better for you to make good on that promise than try to start something that will have her looking for you sooner than later.”

“ _You’re_ the one that tugged me back in, my spark.” Derek retorts with after a few more kisses, grinning at the disgruntled noise that Stiles makes.

It had taken a while to believe he deserved even _this_ , these quiet moments with Stiles looking up at him like he was something precious, something worth holding close… The knowledge that not only did Stiles love him, but that they had two beautiful children together as well, left Derek breathless with the weight of it at odd moments.

It was a _good_ weight, one that he would gladly bear, it was just a bit startling at times…

Blinking at the feeling of fingers poking at his brow, Derek focuses back on the man in front of him even as Stiles presses one last kiss on his lips.

“You seemed far away for a second there. Heavy thoughts?”

Shaking his head, Derek leans forward to rest his forehead against his husband’s; their first few Christmases _had_ been hard to bear, with Derek not even speaking for almost the entirety of December, but having his own family-having _Stiles_ -made it all so much easier to accept.

“Only good memories, I promise.”

Stiles sighs softly as he rubs a comforting hand down Derek’s back before gently pushing him away. “Go spend some time with your daughter, then the both of you need to get to bed. _You_ may get to sleep in tomorrow, but that child of yours is going to be as grumpy as a bear if she doesn’t get enough rest and _I’m_ going to be the one that has to deal with that!”

Derek huffs playfully as he finally leaves the room and heads down the stairs, following the sound of his daughter’s voice as he makes his way back to the living room.

_I’m too small to get him back but he makes me so mad_

_He says he’s gonna get me if I tell Pop and Dad…_

Her voice is slurring a little, giving in to her sleepiness, so it might be easier than he thought to get her to bed. So, he scoops her up in his arms and asks, “I hear a certain little princess got her very first solo?”

Aurora immediately starts letting him know every little thing that has happened in the past three days, Derek listening intently even as her voice dims down to low murmurs as she falls closer and closer to sleep.

It’s her voice, the sound of Luke and Stiles shifting in their own beds, that relaxes Derek and makes him feel like he’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Aurora sings is Box Of Rocks by The Song Trust.
> 
> I heard it and just... _had_ to add it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're My Gift This Year (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178473) by [AiJamaisFacil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil)




End file.
